


Go Home

by qsxcguik



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Come out of the shadows, Grover's back, Jason's Death, Keep loving life, M/M, Nico let off steam, Play the song, Will comforted him
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik
Summary: 是格洛弗在《The Burning Maze》后回混血营的事
Relationships: Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Go Home

作为担当寻找半神职责的种族，半羊人的脚程总是迅速。带着阿波罗与梅格在迷宫内奔波操劳的两日，足够格洛弗从棕榈泉抵达俄亥俄州，期间他作为自然精神们的领袖，得到了各地宁芙与精灵的欢迎，好在归心思切，他只参加了一个半羊人家庭的丰盛的易拉罐与木家具晚餐。又过了一日半，他于快中午时正式抵达纽约长岛——混血营。

在远远眺望熟悉无比的位于混血丘上的塔莉亚松树时，格洛弗想起在棕榈泉发生的一切，他的肩膀忍不住颤抖两下，他实在是非常、非常地想念波西和安娜贝丝。他坚强地抹去眼角溢出的水珠，两只山羊蹄子撒腿急奔，以他最快的速度，在渐升而起的太阳下奔过了保护着混血营的魔法屏障，紧紧抱住塔莉亚大树好一会，以前即便塔莉亚从松树里复活后，他也不敢这么做。

在有半神看见站在高处的他时，他猛然撒手，凝视着他自小就待过的混血营，那些一如既往的草莓地、主屋、独木湖……他止不住地抽着鼻子。

格洛弗的回归收到了极其热烈的欢迎，一方面是目前营地里待着的绝大部分半神都认识他，另一方面是自从阿波罗与梅格离开后，他就是唯二归来过的人了，大家都希望听到来自外界的新消息。

“你在加利福尼亚的工作完成了？”身为德墨忒耳的女儿，米兰达与比莉都很关心这个。

“你有带什么好玩的吗！”哈雷兴冲冲地往格洛弗的羊腿上贴笑脸贴纸，“比如说会杀人的娃娃什么的？”

“有的话要第一个给我！”

“不，我是第一个，你其次。”

“还有还有——”

“事实上，各位，我有点事要汇报，我需要——”格洛弗面对着这个十几个半神组成的包围圈，想起自己带回的坏消息，激动的心情慢慢平息了——他还不想现在就说，免得造成什么意外伤害事故，他连忙抬起手，“喀戎在哪里？”

“哦，喀戎马上就来。”威尔.索里斯站在圈子最外头，跟尼克.德.安吉洛站在一起，他指指主屋的方向，已经能看到那位高大的半人马先生的影子了。

尼克是半神中反应最平淡的，他的脸色比平日更要苍白一些，那双眼一如既往地刺人，带着难以捉摸的阴暗。他若有所思地打量着格洛弗，格洛弗面对这种眼神，忍不住紧绷起蹄子，总觉得尼克已经知晓了最坏的消息。但尼克下一秒就友好地微笑起来，他打了个响指，接着威尔的话，“不过，你也许需要最先见见她。”

“格洛弗——”

他迷人可爱的女朋友不知道什么时候得到了消息——大概是跟在她身后的瓦伦蒂娜通报的，阿芙洛狄忒的女孩们总是有这种天赋。茱妮弗穿过半神的人群扑向格洛弗，只有跟男友久别重逢的森林宁芙才能冲开半神的障碍。茱妮弗抱着格洛弗先是哭了一场，然后捧着格洛弗的脸又是心疼又是气愤，上一秒还摸着他的脸颊觉得他瘦了，下一秒又掐了起来，对他半年多没消息气愤不已。其他半神们齐齐往后退了几步，宽容地让出空间给小情侣们一点时间缓冲。

“你这次回来，又要什么时候走？”茱妮弗不依不饶地追问，说着说着眼泪又要出来了，“你要是再离开，信不信我——”

“这回我短时间内不走了，亲爱的，宝贝，我向冥河发誓！我这次会好好陪你！”格洛弗吓懵了，他举手再三保证，“现在先让我跟大家和喀戎先生说一些情况，好吗？别冲动！”

“什么宝贝——”茱妮弗得到保证后就安静了下来，她红着脸点头，“好吧，你说吧。”

喀戎早就到了，但他也跟其他半神一样安静地等小情侣之间的戏码过去，此时他拍了拍手掌，将所有人的目光都吸引了过来，“半神们，相信格洛弗这次带来很多消息，他也很想与你们分享情报，但首先，请欢迎我们的朋友回到混血营。”

“欢迎回来，格洛弗！”众半神齐声欢迎。

格洛弗的眼泪差点又出来了，“谢谢，谢谢各位！”

“来吧，让我们一起到主屋里。”喀戎宣布，“今天的午餐就在会客厅里举办。”

“等等，餐厅呢？”格洛弗连忙问道。

“被砸了。”谢尔曼.杨耸肩，他稍微解释了下跟巨像作战的事，“现在只有餐厅还没修好。”

“大家一起帮忙重建了四号小屋。”米兰达.加德纳补充。

“嘿，是我主要帮了很多忙。”谢尔曼忍不住道。

“没说你没有啊。”米兰达眨眼。

“那安娜贝丝呢？她应该可以重新设计？”格洛弗感受到那两人之间有些不对劲，他环顾四周，“还有，波西呢？他两在哪？”

“安娜贝丝这个冬天都在波士顿，她有自己的事。”喀戎道，“是的，她回来过一次，停留时间短暂，又带着波西一起去了波士顿，她承诺很快回来，届时帮忙重建餐厅。”

“哦……”格洛弗有点泄气。

一行人来到主屋，会客厅的茶几上已经摆满了主食、零食与各类建材，茱莉亚和爱丽丝抢先拿了一堆吃的，两位姑娘搬着凳子坐到豹子头摩西的下方，两人联手把奶酪丝丢来丢去，控制住频率来让豹子头吃到，其他人依照各自喜好随便坐下，好在人少，即便格洛弗要求半羊人们也过来，沙发座位足够他们坐下了，只是伍德罗他们坐得很远。

格洛弗站在主位，他先是报告了加利福尼亚的旱情解除情况，着重感谢了牺牲的那些自然精神、阿波罗与梅格的贡献，听到阿波罗与梅格，半神们有点骚动。

“爸爸和梅格已经到加利福尼亚了吗？”凯拉哇哦了一声。

“梅格没事吧？”比莉吃着豆子，忙不迭举手发问。

“那个姑娘能有什么事啊？”脑袋上已经稍微冒出点头发的康纳心有余悸，他哼了一声，“还是担心阿波罗吧。”

其他人想起阿波罗在营地时的情况，纷纷附和，奥斯汀对此有点不太开心。

“大家安静一下。”格洛弗双手往下压了压，道，“恐怕这时候他们已经到了旧金山。”

“旧金山？你是说朱庇特营？”从罗马来的琪娅拉面色不对了，她一把拍掉戴米恩抓她碗里的糖果的手，可爱地皱起眉毛，她看了眼尼克。

尼克已经脸色不太对了，但他没开口问。

“呃——”格洛弗发现他很难吐露那些坏消息，尤其是半神们齐齐盯着自己时，他咽了咽口水，压下心里的恐慌，强迫自己道出这些事实，“各位，接下来是一些坏消息。”

他告知在场半神们自己是如何一觉被召唤到印第安纳州的，告知了一路上与阿波罗和梅格的冒险，告知了卡里古拉的游艇将在不久后对朱庇特营发动攻击的情况，而阿波罗面临着生命危险。最后告知了伊阿宋是如何在游艇上为了救小笛等人而死的。

在场陷入沉默好一会，每个半神都像是被美杜莎瞪过一样僵硬在原地，他们无法相信自己所知道的情况。伊阿宋死了？朱庇特营面临危机？这太难以置信了！茱莉亚的奶酪丝掉进了爱丽丝的衣领内，就连保罗手中的墨西哥辣酱卷的辣酱都滴到了他的牛仔裤上。

“这是假的吧……”康纳结结巴巴地开口，一副不敢置信的模样。在混血营内，他与伊阿宋格外投机，当时所有半神都觉得这种友谊非常奇怪，毕竟伊阿宋是个完美的男孩，康纳除了完美什么都行，但伊阿宋是难得能跟康纳聊得起来的半神了，他脾气很好。现在康纳忍不住吼道，“格洛弗，这不是四月一！”

“你亲眼见过了吗？伊阿宋的尸体？”妮莎皱着眉，她轻轻拍着已经埋头在她怀里啜泣的哈雷的背，试图以理智的方向问道。

在场半神们从石化状态中解除，骚动已经升级到了骚乱。喀戎及时安抚了这群人。

“安静，听格洛弗讲完。”喀戎闭了闭眼，显然这情况也让他内心大震，但半人马还是强行命令道。

“我知道这很难相信。”格洛弗面露沉痛，他尽量大声说话，企图让自己有点信服度，但他的声音止不住颤抖，“我没有亲眼见到伊阿宋的尸体，伊阿宋的事，是阿波罗和梅格告诉我的，小笛、小笛她——”格洛弗深呼吸口气，“小笛亲自接管了伊阿宋的尸体。”

“天哪。”瓦伦蒂娜喃喃自语，“小笛她……”

“那尸体呢？”塞西尔问，“没有尸体的话我们——”

“我们见不到伊阿宋的尸体的。”尼克打断了他的话。

这回所有人都看向了尼克.德.安吉洛，尼克半低着头，拒绝与任何人视线接触，只有威尔像是早已了解一般，轻握住他的手。

“伊阿宋已经经过了冥河，我感受得到。”尼克的声音格外尖硬，无情地戳破了在场任何半神心里的微弱希望，“小笛一定是把他的尸体带回了朱庇特营，他本来就是罗马之子……只有经过了完整的葬礼的灵魂才能坐上卡戎的渡船通过冥河，以及，格洛弗提起的游艇，我曾经梦见过……那是个可怕的噩梦。”

“你梦见过，但你没提过？”保罗跟伊阿宋的交情最浅，他还有心情问。

“我只跟威尔提过这个梦，当时我不能确定这代表什么，现在……我知道了。”尼克率先站了起来，他摆脱开威尔的手，他脸色平静地看向格洛弗，缓慢地转动手指上的银骷髅戒指，口气很淡漠，“跟我走吧，其他人需要冷静一下，你能不能再多说点——那个游艇？”

仿佛他只关心这个似的，仿佛他只关心远在朱庇特营的黑兹尔似的。

格洛弗并不想单独跟他走，尽管待在这就可能要被一屋子半神干掉——他已经充分知道自己立刻不受欢迎了，但尼克更糟糕，他现在的平静太反常了，感觉比平日更加恐怖，他很久没这样了。冥界的孩子似乎都很擅长压抑，然后选择一个时间把这种压抑以绝对恐怖的呈现彻底爆发出来，格洛弗并不想成为面对这种爆发的倒霉蛋。好在喀戎也想知道具体情况，于是尼克顶着大多数半神的怒瞪，跟着喀戎和格洛弗率先走了。琪娅拉也试图跟过去，但戴米恩拦住了她，他指指尼克，又抬手往脖子上横了一刀。

“原谅尼克吧。”威尔并没有追上尼克，他揉揉眉心，叹了口气，“他现在肯定不知道该怎么办。”

所有人都吃不下午餐了，康纳等人咽了咽嘴里含着的食物，红了眼眶，终于忍不住掉了眼泪。

尽管尼克.德.安吉洛已经告诉他们伊阿宋彻底死去，但混血营的所有半神还是希望能给他们的好朋友、一位值得尊敬的英雄献上来自属于他们的缅怀，他们决定当晚的晚饭后就举行这个葬礼，织旗子的事交给了赫尔墨斯小屋与雅典娜小屋，篝火的事交给了阿瑞斯小屋与赫菲斯托斯小屋，其他人都有自己所负责的事，而尼克.德.安吉洛整整一下午都没出现。

在快晚饭时，威尔才从自己的事里摆脱出来，他似乎是才反应过来尼克不见一般，他向奥斯汀要了把尤克里里，他抱着尤克里里，站在神圣小屋的公众区，想了下，还是朝十三号小屋而去。

哈迪斯小屋的门半掩着，威尔看着门口的绿色火焰，深呼吸口气，推门而进。

哈迪斯小屋已经一分为二了，以黑兹尔当初安装的帘子为界，一头完好如初，另一头已经成了破烂现场，尼克的床已经被拆烂，地上到处都是一些碎裂开的东西，威尔自门外而进的影子掩盖了些许残破，黑曜石的墙壁已经留下深刻的痕迹，这并不是用武器留下的，德拉马克金币嵌进了墙壁。

尼克跪在哈迪斯小屋的圣地那边，他低着头，像是在以从未有过地诚心祈祷着什么，察觉到门开的动静，尼克回头看了眼威尔，然后他抬起头，仍然跪在那，即便发泄过，尼克身上的气压依旧很低。

“嗨。”威尔挥挥手，他关上了哈迪斯小屋的门，“看来你终于可以再换个床了。”

尼克没有回应。

威尔走到尼克身旁，他坐下，看着那个有骨头与珠宝装饰起来的小桌子，他来哈迪斯小屋也有好几次了，但他从未好好看过圣地这边。

威尔并非不担心尼克，但他知道面对亲朋好友的死亡是什么感觉，他们都知道，他清楚地记得克洛诺斯之战后，自己是如何面对迈克尔的死亡的，每个人都需要适当的空间与适当的陪伴，他并不担心被尼克伤害，但他担心尼克无法接受自己又一次因为自身情绪伤害到关爱的人，所以他给了尼克半天时间，现在，是他过来帮助尼克的时候了。

威尔刚想开口，尼克却抢先说话了。

“我试过了。”尼克盯着地面，自言自语，“老样子，无法联系到朱庇特营，黑兹尔、弗兰克、蕾娜……一个都联系不到，那么多德拉马克金币，都只能穿透彩虹，其他方法照旧不行，我只能向我爸爸祈祷。”

“他们会撑过去的。”威尔道，“罗马人很厉害，蕾娜和弗兰克都是出色的领袖。”

“我知道，但是——”尼克扭头看他，眼神锐利，丝毫不顾眼前的人是谁，他的声音拔高了，这是他惯常的防御措施，“这是针对阿波罗的进攻，不是吗？他们本来不该承担这些的！万一他们为了这些事，像伊阿宋那样死去怎么办？”

“我很抱歉，尼克。”威尔的声音很轻柔，他又一次握住尼克的手，“我很抱歉，我爸爸带来了这些事。”

“我、我不是想说……”尼克瞳孔猛然收缩，他的手抽搐了下，后悔又慌乱，“我不是这个意思——”

“我知道，你不是想说这个。”威尔点头，“但我们都明白失去了阿波罗代表什么，不是吗？所以不仅是我的小屋，是我们一起保护了阿波罗，你、我，还有整个混血营……罗马人也知道的，让卡里古拉成为新太阳神，这绝不是什么好主意，我们都知道，这是必须去做的事情。”

“但我不想失去黑兹尔。”尼克摇着头，态度软化了下来，显得仓皇无措，“她已经失去过一次生命了，我无法想象失去她或者她失去弗兰克，这太可怕了，还有蕾娜，她——”

“相信他们，他们会好好的。”威尔看着尼克，他从未见过尼克这样，以前的尼克即便争吵也是防备着他，即便开始约会，尼克在他面前不会这样，但他很荣幸能被允许分享这一时刻，“有件事要跟你说，康纳他们要给伊阿宋重新举办一场葬礼，你需要主持。”

“……我可以主持。”

“所以，你可以说了？”威尔挑眉，“你到现在还在避免提伊阿宋的事，这种情绪不要带到葬礼上，我希望你能好好的与朋友道别。”

“我不知道该怎么提。”尼克有些茫然地摊开手，“伊阿宋是个英雄，英雄在冥界会受到最好的待遇，他无疑会进入极乐之地，并不需要我的帮助，这种想法我无法跟人提起。”尼克抿起嘴，“我无法想象他现在还活着是什么样子，伊阿宋是个蠢货，他太好了，总是帮这个人，帮那个人，甚至还帮助过我，他……他应该值得最好的，我已经找到幸福，他为什么不能从此幸福快乐呢？我无法想象，他就这么跟小笛分手，然后在游艇上，独自一人，就这么死在那里，送阿波罗他们离开，然后……然后……”

他哽咽了。

“这很残酷，我也无法想象。”威尔拿出了他带来的尤克里里——身为阿波罗的孩子，他也是会音乐的，只是没有奥斯汀那么厉害而已。

他看着这幽暗的空间，圣地上的宝石是唯一的亮处，尼克在看着他，眼里带着那么多的伤痛，他多想为他一一化解掉。

威尔弹奏了一首为英雄而唱的老歌曲——混血营的音乐课会教授不少古希腊时期的老歌，以供营员们在篝火晚会上一起合唱，这首歌曲尼克从未听过，但威尔唱得很深沉，从他的歌声里，尼克能听出他对伊阿宋同样抱有真挚的友情与深深的遗憾，以及对于半神们悲惨的命运的同情。

英雄为何总会以悲剧收场呢？我们为何也同样如此？

当威尔唱完这首歌，尼克发现自己泪流满面。

“如何？”威尔的手搭在尤克里里上，他摆出个自认为帅气的姿势看向尼克。

“难听死了。”尼克抹了抹脸，“我都难听哭了。”

“嘿。”威尔拨弦，尤克里里发出优美的旋律，他撞了下尼克的肩膀，“这是今晚阿波罗小屋要奉献给伊阿宋的歌，先给你听一下，别到时候‘难听’得哭出来啊，葬礼主持人。”

“嗯哼。”尼克的态度很含糊，但威尔很高兴看到尼克身上的低气压终于消散了。

屋外响起了海螺号角的声音。

“晚饭时间，我们走吧。”威尔站起来，招呼尼克，“我可没问今天晚饭在哪里吃的。”

“你怎么可以漏掉这个。”尼克抱怨着，他从地上站起来，他惊奇地发现自己内心的阴影已经减轻了许多，下午刚冲回小屋时，他甚至以为自己会就这样在屋子里发狂，他根本不想踏出小屋一步，他想就这样把帮不到黑兹尔和伊阿宋他们的自己关起来，他甚至不想面对威尔，因为这会令他想起，在自己享受与威尔在一起的时间里，他关心的人都发生了什么事。

现在这些想法通通不见了，随着阴影的消失，一起消失了。

威尔真了不起。尼克想着。

“威尔。”尼克喊住威尔。

“怎么？”

尼克笑了下，“谢谢。”

“嗯哼。”

-.END.-


End file.
